FF8 Adv. Part 2: Zell's Secret
by Desirai
Summary: Discover Zell's secret obsession! No it's not a perverted obssession


FF8 Adv. Part II: Zell's Obssesion  
  
Disclaimer: Bla blah..I don't own any of the characters..blah blah..and any other  
stuff i should be puttin in the Disclaimer..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Scene starts where everyone is at some kind of dance party i guess**  
  
"Please!!! Dance with me, Squally!" Rinoa whined.  
".....no." Squall replied flatly.  
"Please!"  
".....no."  
"Damn, Squally, dance with her already so she'll shut up!" Zell said irritably.  
"No, Zelly. Why don't you dance with her?"  
"Cause she asked you and not me."   
"......."  
"Just dance with her! Then she'll shut up." Rinoa began to bob her head up and down.  
"........no." Squall replied.  
"Tch..fine." Zell shrugged and left the whining Rinoa and annoyed Squall behind.   
Zell went through a crowd of people, pinching a few girls'butts along the way, including Selphie's.  
"ZELL!!!!" Irvine growled.   
"Hush, Irvy!" Selphie scolded.  
"But..! I saw what he did!"  
"....DON'T BACKTALK ME! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Selphie screamed.  
Zell snickered and headed towards the dorms, where his friends awaited him. (DUN DUN DUN)  
  
  
Irvine sat in the corner. He knew better than to backtalk Selphie, but he did anyway. He was going to find Zell and give him a peice of his mind!   
"Yea! That's what I'll do! Zell can run, but he can't hide!!!" Irvine grinned, and ran out the double doors to the dorms.  
Selphie spotted him. "IRVY! GET BACK TO YOUR CORNER!" Selphie gritted her teeth and ran after him.  
  
  
Zell searched his pockets, trying to find his dorm room key.   
"...ZELL!" Zell looked up when he heard his name.  
"Uh oh.." Zell knew Irvine was about to shoot him with his gun.   
"IRVY!!!"  
'There's Selphie..' Zell thought.  
Zell sighed and started to search his pockets again. Then when he heard Irvine getting closer, he decided to hide. He quickly exited the dorm hall and hid behind the doors as Irvine rushed passed, followed by Selphie. Zell quickly but quietly closed the double doors and started to head back to the party, when he walked right into Squall.  
"UH..HI SQUALL!" Zell said nervously.  
"......" Squall looked at him murderously; not that it was unusual. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?? LEAVE ME WITH RINOA LIKE THAT!?"  
"It was kinda easy, yo! All I had to do was walk in the direction of the crowd, pass through, go to the doors, open them, and come down here!" Zell grinned at his answer. Squall did not.  
Then Rinoa appeared out of nowhere, and Squall jumped behind Zell. She started to say 'hi,' but there was suddenly a scream and a loud bang coming from the dorm hall.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAAAAAYYY!!!!!" Selphie was dancing around and screaming, while Irvine was trying to get a clear shot.  
"NO!!! DON'T!!!" Zell screamed.  
"Why?" Irvine and Selphie both asked impateintly.  
"Because..he..he's my friend!!! He won't hurt you!" Zell whined. Everyone looked at the little rodent sitting on Selphie's boot.   
"What is that?" Rinoa asked.  
"It's..a weasel." Zell muttered. "He's my pet.."   
"We aren't supposed to have pets in this school." came a voice from behind. (DUN DUN DUN)   
Everyone turned to see Cid standing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"BUT!" Zell complained.  
"Don't 'but'me, Zell!" Cid snarled.  
"Zelly." Squall whispered in Cid's ear.   
"Whatever." Cid said flatly. "Zell, I'm afraid I must take that weasel from you."   
"NOOOOO....!!!!" Zell grabbed the weasel and hugged it to his chest. "YOU CAN NEVER TAKE POOKY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Zell darted inside his dorm room, which Selphie and Irvine had managed to open. He slammed his door and locked it.  
"ZELL!" Cid banged on his door.  
"LEAVE ME AND POOKY ALONE!" came the shout from inside.  
"Zell open up the door." Cid said calmly.  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
"This is pothetic. I'm going to get drunk." Squall said.   
"!!!"   
"I'm coming too." Irvine said.  
"!!! WAIT FOR ME AND POOKY!!" Zell darted out his door, carrying the now suffocating weasel.  
"Uh huh..Zell your weasel is about to die from lack of air." Squall said.  
"AHHH OH MY GOD I'M SORRY, POOKY!" Zell cried and hugged it even tighter.  
"Zell...let go..of..the weasel..." Cid said.  
"NO!!!! YOU CAN NEVER TAKE POOKY AWAY!"   
"Zell..Pooky will die from lack of oxygen if you don't let go.." Rinoa said calmly. She patted Pooky's now light blue head..  
"Pooky.." Zell said quietly. "..YOU PEOPLE WILL NEVER TAKE POOKY AWAY! MUCH LESS MY OBSSESION WITH WEASELS!" ZEll cried and turned the corner and ran.   
"He went in the direction of the training center." Squall said.  
"We noticed." Selphie said flatly. "Well let's go find him and...Pooky."   
So Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Cid all set off in Zell's direction, hoping to free Pooky from Zell.  
"If that weasel is Zell's pet, it must have had some sorta death wish." Selphie said. They all snickered.   
  
  
"There, there, Pooky..I won't let them take you." Zell was sitting near the swamp in the Training Center. Pooky struggled to get free. "You need to go potty? Okay, Pooky." Zell set the now purple weasel down. It ran around in circles for a few moments, then started walking sideways until it fell into the swamp water and got eaten by a Grat that suddenly appeared. Zell screamed in horror.  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!!!"   
He fell to his knees and cried bitterly.   
"There he is." Irvine pointed out.   
"Where's Pucky?" Cid asked. Zell glared at him.  
"Pooky." Rinoa whispered.  
"Er...Pooky?"   
"The Grat ate him." Zell sniffed and started to cry.  
"Aw.." Rinoa dropped to his side and hugged him. "It's ok, Zell."   
Rinoa helped him up, and they all headed back.  
  
"What kind of name is Puking, anyway?" Cid asked.  
"POOKY!" Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie yelled.  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
